


Blinded For Love

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: After Atropos' death, Sara's sight hasn't returned and she lost her powers. Unable to lead the Legends no matter how hard she tries, the former Captain leaves the team and puts Ava in charge. Now very busy with a new threat and lots of missions, Sara and Ava barely see each other and decide to end their relationship, but stay friends. When one day Sara meets up with her old lover and friend, Nyssa, she gets her help in adjusting back to living a normal life though she is blind this time.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul & Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 43





	Blinded For Love

**Author's Note:**

> A smaller one-shot this time. First time writing a Nyssara fanfic so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think in the comments, drop kuddos and thanks for reading!

It had been a few weeks since Sara and Ava decided to end things and just be friends. After Charlie’s sister, Atropos died and Sara’s powers disappeared, she stayed blind but still tried to lead the Legends. After a few days, the entire team knew Captain Lance wasn’t able to lead them as she once did so Sara stepped down as team leader and gave Ava the role. She left the ship to live in her apartment but with missions to save time and a new threat emerging, Ava was away most of the time. The very few times the couple actually for themselves were often short and interrupted by the Legends. Both women eventually decided they couldn’t keep seeing each other while one of them was a part of a time-travelling superhero team and the other one was at home and blind. They split up but promised each other they’d stay friends and that’s what they did. Whenever there hadn’t been a new emergency for a day or two, the Legends would come over so Sara wasn’t so lonely. Even though she was a trained assassin and she’d been used to moving in the dark, being blind was hard and she just couldn’t adjust. The team had given her a stick to walk with and Sara had used it a few times. When she needed to go to the store or went to the cemetery to visit her sister or just went for a walk, the walking stick came in handy. Sara went on walks every day and that day was no different. She usually just went around the block to try and get used to it so she wouldn’t have to take the walking stick every time. Sure, it was useful when she needed to see if a bike was closeby or not but nobody could blame her if she bumped into one as a blind person. When she was getting ready for her daily walk, she took her sneakers and tied her shoelaces as well as she could. She went outside that day and started walking, for the first time without the Legends’ gift. Halfway through her usual route, Sara bumped into someone. She stumbled a bit and put her sunglasses back on her nose.  _ “I’m sorry. I, um, forgot my stick.” _

The person she’d bumped into had a familiar chuckle. It was warm and soft but also distant in a way.  _ “It’s ok, Sara.” _

After thinking for a while and replaying the three words in her mind, her eyes flashed open though she still couldn’t see anything. _ “Nyssa? Is that you?” _

_ “Indeed it is. You have good hearing. I heard about what happened. I’m sorry to hear you can’t see anymore. I came here to pay my respects.”  _ Nyssa stepped closer and took Sara’s arm in hers. 

_ “You make it sound like someone died. Well, someone did die but we meant to kill her.”  _ Sara couldn’t help but chuckle and then felt Nyssa’s arm hooked around hers.  _ “Anyway, thanks for stopping by. It hasn’t been easy. You’d think I’d be used to darkness by now, having trained in the League but… something’s different about being blind. I’m not the same as I used to be.” _

Nyssa walked with her and smiled softly. She was wearing normal clothes to add some normality to Sara’s life and so she wouldn’t be reminded of her past.  _ “All will be fine, Sara. You will figure it out and you will be great at being blind.” _

_ Sara started laughing in the middle of the street. “Think I’ll get an Oscar for being the best blind person in the world?” _ She held onto Nyssa’s arm and kept walking. 

_ “Well, you might get it. Whatever it is.”  _ Nyssa smiled and kept walking with Sara.  _ “Do you mind if I walk you back to your apartment?” _

_ “Not at all. I was going to ask if you wanted to come in. Catch up, have a cup of coffee or something.”  _ The blonde patted Nyssa’s arm and turned her face to her with a smile as if to look at her.  _ “What do you say?” _

The assassin moved a few strands of hair out of her face and nodded with a slight smile before realizing Sara couldn’t see what she did.  _ “That sounds nice. Let’s do it.” _

_ “You still have a nice smile. Let’s go.”  _ Sara chuckled and walked towards her apartment, which was now only a couple of minutes away.   
  
_ “How do you know I smiled?”  _ Nyssa looked at the woman next to her, curious as to how she could have guessed her actions while being blind.   
  
_ “I call it my superpower. I know when people smile and I remember your smile.”  _ Sara walked a little faster and pulled Nyssa with her.  _ “Come on, slowpoke.” _

After walking to Sara’s apartment and going in, Nyssa had insisted on making the beverage herself to limit the chances of broken mugs or spilled coffee.  _ “Just sit on the couch and I will bring your coffee soon.”  _ She walked to the kitchen and went through the cabins.  _ “I hope you’ll like it. You know we don’t drink this in Nanda Parbat.” _

_ “Oh, I’m sure it’ll be fine, Nyssa. You’re an assassin for crying out loud. Making a cup of coffee’s probably a piece of cake for you.”  _ She chuckled and then pulled her head up.  _ “Do you want a piece of cake?” _

Nyssa looked over at the blonde while getting the machine ready and shook her head with a smile.  _ “I would like that. Where is it?”  _ She opened a few more cabins and turned around to look at Sara.   
  
The blonde wiped a few strands of hair out of her face and chuckled.  _ “I don’t have cake here, silly. I meant we could go to a diner or a coffee shop or something. We’ll be sure of good coffee and we can get a piece of cake.” _

Nyssa took her coat and put it on.  _ “Let’s go. Let me help you get your jacket.”  _ She took Sara’s leather jacket and held it open.

The former assassin stuck her arms in the sleeves and moved her hair out of the way. Once it was on, the two walked out and Sara started looking for Nyssa’s arm once more. 

Nyssa smiled and hooked her arm in Sara’s. As they were walking, Nyssa felt Sara’s hand on hers and smiled.  _ “I’m glad you’re still optimistic after everything.”  _

Sara looked over at her friend and sighed.  _ “I try to be. I mean, it certainly isn’t always easy but I try to be. Sure wasn’t easy when I had to leave the team.” _

The raven-haired woman looked towards Sara.  _ “Or your beloved?”  _ She kept walking and noticed an open well.  _ “Watch out!”  _ Nyssa pulled Sara closer to her and away from the open pit. 

Sara squealed and held onto Nyssa. Once they passed the well, Nyssa had told Sara it was safe and the blonde let go of her friend.  _ “I didn't realize they thought members of the League how to take care of blind folks. Must've been a class for the elite members.”  _ She chuckled. _ “Thank you, Nyssa. I appreciate you doing this” _

_ “There was never a class. I just care about you and I want to help you adjust to… this life.”  _ Nyssa pulled Sara a little closer and kept walking. Once they arrived at the coffee shop Sara wanted to go to, she opened the door and let Sara go first.  _ “Be careful. There’s a small step up.”  _

_ “I know, Nyssa. I’ve come here since I was five. Come on, find us a table.”  _ Sara chuckled and turned her face around out of habit.  _ “Right…” _

Nyssa led Sara to a table and sat down after helping the blonde in the chair.  _ “Sara, it’ll all be ok. You’ll get used to it.”  _ She put her hand on Sara’s and smiled.  _ “All will be fine.” _

_ “I know.”  _ Sara sighed.  _ “I’m just so used to seeing and not needing help to find a table in my favourite coffee shop.”  _ She looked up right in Nyssa’s eyes and smiled. 

Nyssa pulled her hand back slowly and took a menu. She checked what the shop offered and called a waitress to their table.  _ “I’ll take a coffee, black without sugar. What do you want, Sara?”  _

Sara looked in the general direction of the waitress.  _ “I’ll take the usual. And a piece of cake with two forks.”  _ She looked back in the general direction of Nyssa and smiled. 

The waitress left and made their order. After she was finished, she brought the two coffees and the cake to the two women and left again.   
  
Sara took the cup and brought it to her mouth. _ “Mm. Just the smell alone makes me happy.”  _ She chuckled and nodded at Nyssa.  _ “Have you drank yet?” _

_ “I have and it’s delicious. Would you like some help with the cake?”  _ Nyssa took the forks and put one in Sara’s hand.   
  
_ “Just give me directions and I’ll be fine.”  _ The blonde stretched her arm out a bit until she felt a hand on hers.  _ “Am I at the cake?” _

Nyssa chuckled. Sara really brought her human side out. She let her hand go and took her own fork.  _ “Yes, you are. Now go back a bit.” _

_ “My back or yours. You have to mention those things, Nyss.”  _ She pulled her arm towards herself a bit.  _ “Like that?” _

_ “Perfect. Now a bit to your left and down.”  _ After putting a few strands of hair back behind Sara’s hair, Nyssa took a piece of cake on her fork and brought it to her mouth. 

Sara followed the directions Nyssa had given her and felt the metal fork slide into the soft cake.  _ “Ha! Got it. Thanks for the help.”  _ She took a piece on her fork and put it in her mouth. After swallowing the cake, she couldn’t help but smile.  _ “That’s the one good thing about not seeing. My other senses are heightened so I can taste and smell better. My hearing has been good for years, as you know.” _

_ “I certainly do. You were always one of the League’s best. Too bad you left to play hero though.”  _ Nyssa looked down a bit.  _ “Too bad you left.” _

_ “Nyssa… You know I had to leave Nanda Parbat.”  _ Sara moved her hands around the table to find Nyssa’s.  _ “Where are your hands?” _

_ “Right here.”  _ Nyssa took hold of Sara’s soft hands and felt her soft thumbs rub the assassin’s hand.  _ “I know you had to leave Nanda Parbat but that doesn’t mean I can’t be sad you did.” _

_ “I really am sorry, Nyssa. I wish things had turned out differently but they didn’t and I led the life I led. The lives I led. I just want you to know leaving Nanda Parbat would’ve been easier if it hadn’t been for you.”  _ She bent her head a bit and tried to look somewhat into Nyssa’s brown eyes and smiled. 

_ “Sara, you are still my beloved to me. I still want to be more than friends but I get you need time or even don’t want to be more than friends at all. And that would be fine.”  _ She looked at the woman in front of her and smiled.

_ “Oh.”  _ Sara looked at Nyssa and kept thinking.  _ “Come closer.” _

_ “Why?” _ She looked over at the blonde and looked at her from a distance. 

Sara smiled and sighed a bit.  _ “Nyssa, come closer. Please.”  _ She leaned in a bit herself and smiled.   
  
_ “Oh ok.”  _ She leaned in as well and felt Sara’s hands moving up her arms to her cheeks.  _ “Sara, are you going to do what I think you’ll do?” _

Sara smiled and let her eyes look right into Nyssa’s.  _ “Depends on what you think I’m going to do.”  _ She smirked a bit and got even closer. They were almost touching noses.  _ “But if it’s kiss you, then yes, I am.”  _ After feeling Nyssa nod, Sara got closer and planted a soft kiss onto the soft lips of her former girlfriend.

Nyssa closed her eyes as soon as she felt the familiar lips on her own and moved her hands across the table to Sara’s cheeks. She kissed back softly, not fully aware of what was happening. One moment, they were walking on the street and talking in a coffee shop and the next, they were leaned over their table and kissing.   
  
Sara slowly broke off the kiss and sat back down in her chair.  _ “That felt great.”  _ She smiled and pushed her glasses back onto her nose.  _ “You’re awfully silent. Are you even still?”  _

Nyssa finally opened her eyes again and tried to find the words she needed to say.  _ “I… Yeah, I’m still here.”  _ After that, she stayed silent for a bit more.  _ What was going on with her? She usually had no problem finding the right words and now she finally kissed her beloved, her Sara and she didn’t know what to say. _

Sara frowned.  _ “Nyssa? Are you ok? I thought you wanted that. You said you still love me. What’s wrong? I can’t… I can’t see what you’re doing.” _

Nyssa leaned in and planted another kiss on Sara’s lips.  _ “You talk too much, Sara Lance.”  _ She sat back down and took a sip of her coffee.

Sara smiled widely and took a sip of coffee as well.  _ “And you not enough at times, Nyssa Al Ghul.”  _ She chuckled softly and put her hand on the middle of the table.

Nyssa laid her hand on Sara’s and smiled softly.  _ “My beloved. How I’ve missed you.” _

The former member of the League of Assassins put her thumb on Nyssa’s hand and took a piece of cake on her fork. After eating it, she put her piece of cutlery down on what seemed to be an empty plate.  _ “So… What now?” _

Nyssa looked at her confused and leaned her head to the right a bit.  _ “What do you mean?”  _ Her eyes widened a bit while taking in Sara’s face.  _ “You are my beloved and that’s that. Is that ok?” _

_ “More than.”  _ Sara smiled and moved closer to Nyssa on the seats of the booth they were sitting at.  _ “Tell me when to stop, ok? I don’t want to push you off.”  _ She kept moving until she felt Nyssa’s body against hers.  _ “I told you to stop me.”  _ The blonde put her arm around the shoulders of the woman she had just kissed.   
  
_ “I didn’t want you to stop. I wanted you close by, Sara.”  _ Nyssa held onto Sara and smiled softly. 

_ “I’m glad I bumped into you earlier.” _ She chuckled and laid her head on Nyssa’s shoulder. 

_ “I think we both know you bumping into me was no accident. I was there on purpose and I stood in front of you on purpose. I wanted to talk to you.”  _ Nyssa laid her head on Sara’s and smiled. 

_ “Well, I’m still glad I bumped into you.”  _ Sara pulled her head back a bit and looked up to where she thought were Nyssa’s eyes.  _ “Nyssa… I’m going to need you to kiss me.” _

_ “Again? Well, aren’t you in the mood for kisses.” _ She chuckled and pulled Sara’s head up to face her better.  _ “Good.”  _ With a small movement towards her beloved, Nyssa pressed her lips once again on Sara’s.   
  
Sara kissed Nyssa back and broke the kiss off after a while.  _ “What do you say you walk me home, you get your stuff and live a somewhat normal life with me?” _

Nyssa cupped Sara’s cheeks with her hands and looked into her eyes, hiding behind the special sunglasses.  _ “If that is what you want, my beloved, so be it.” _

They stood up and walked home, arms hooked into each other. Once home, Nyssa left to the apartment she had been using every time she’d come to Star City and got the little stuff she called hers. Once settled in, the two women spent every day together, living a somewhat normal life and trying to help Sara get better at being a functioning blind person.


End file.
